


The Dancing King, Only Seventeen Million Miles Away

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Disasters, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Matt is a rockstar, Rockstar AU, Shiro is his fan, hospital stay, they ARE pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Heavy Metal.Singing in front of crowds of thousands.The bass thundering in his eardrums.It made adrenaline course and pump through Matt Holt’s veins.It made his heart race in his chest.He loved doing this.The stage raised itself as Matt readied himself in front of the microphone.He could hear the fans chanting their name just above them, sounding loud enough to come from all around them.It was their time to shine.Their hour to sing.





	The Dancing King, Only Seventeen Million Miles Away

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Shatt Big Bang! I was so behind for most of it but i finally did it!
> 
> The artwork for my fic was done by Allarica shown here https://allarica.tumblr.com/post/185455223454/part-%C2%BD-of-my-shiro-matt-art-pieces-uwu-tie-in
> 
> I also want you to know that this was inspired by a real man named Matt Holt who was a heavy metal singer, i'm not even joking.

Heavy Metal.

 

Singing in front of crowds of thousands.

 

The bass thundering in his eardrums. 

 

It made adrenaline course and pump through Matt Holt’s veins.

  
It made his heart race in his chest. 

 

He loved doing this. 

 

The stage raised itself as Matt readied himself in front of the microphone. 

 

He could hear the fans chanting their name just above them, sounding loud enough to come from all around them. 

 

It was their time to shine.

 

Their hour to sing. 

 

The curtains pulled back, finally letting the giant multi-colored spotlights shine on them as the crowds screams got louder. 

 

Matt stepped forward and raised the microphone to his lips, basking in the noise for but a second more. 

 

“Are you guys ready to rock!?” He yelled, leaning back and raising the microphone up to catch the screams from the crowd, making his heart thunder in excitement. 

 

His eyes scanned the crowd for a second, looking for the one person who was always front row to their performances, always right in front of him. That handsome man with the storm grey eyes and the seemingly innocent look that no one would ever expect to see at a concert like this. 

 

A fond smile crept its way onto Matt’s face as his eyes met the fans, same place he always was. It made his heart flutter, and his dedication to their performances was astounding. 

 

The first time Matt saw the handsome man, it was a crowd of barely five hundred people, keenly watching the lead singer like he was some interesting new element. 

 

Matt tried to talk to him after the performance but he discovered the man disappeared.

 

After that, he found the man showed up to every following concert, no matter where it was. Originally, Matt thought it was creepy, wondering if the man was stalking them but he never got the indication that he was. 

 

So Matt became endeared to the man. 

 

Too bad he always left immediately after concerts, never giving Matt the chance to talk to him. 

 

The roar of the crowd pulled him out of his thoughts, making his focus shift to the entire crowd rather than just the singular man that fascinated him so much. 

 

“How are y’all doing tonight!?” He called, a smile slowly pulling into a smirk as the crowd’s roar turned into a scream. “I asked for a response but screams work just as well!”

 

Matt couldn’t help but smirk and hefted his guitar, glancing back at his bandmates. He held up his hand and the crowd went to near silence for a few seconds, waiting as Matt’s fingers counted down to one. 

 

They counted down and it was as if Matt’s veins had become lightning.

 

The lyrics and guitar strums directing the electricity he felt in his arms, his legs, his veins. 

 

“Bill Nye the Science Guy!” Matt sang into the mic, a small smirk quirking up onto his lips. They always did this, sung a few stupid songs, joke songs, meme songs. Their fans loved it, and it all came from Matt’s love of science. 

 

The chants of ‘Bill’ came up from the crowd, singing along with Matt through the rest of the song. It felt like bubbles infected his chest, mingling with the electricity. Playful excitement he liked to call this feeling. 

 

Matt breathed heavily once the song was finished, glancing back at his bandmates to see how they were holding up. They looked calmer and better than he certainly was, but that was good, they could continue without issue. 

 

His eyes slid back over to Mr. Handsome Man, who already looked sweaty and his eyes wide with excitement, ready for the rest of the concert. 

 

He looked really good and Matt flushed with dirty thoughts as he traced over the visible muscles with his eyes. 

 

‘Matt stop being gay!’ He mentally scolded, finally tearing his eyes away from the other man. They had a few more songs to go through. He could fantasize then. 

 

Time for the next song. 

 

***

 

Matt groaned as he flopped onto the soft couch backstage, tossing an arm over his eyes. His ears were ringing from the loudspeakers amplifying their already loud music. 

 

“Guys…” He groaned, grunting from someone tossing a water bottle onto his stomach. “I’m gay.”

 

“We already know that you’re gay.” Olia huffed from somewhere to his right, making him flinch when she dropped onto the couch next to him. She was the drummer for the band, the brashness of drums matching her personality. “But specifically over who now.”

 

“A guy I don’t even know the name of…”

 

“Elaborate further,” N7 said, sitting across from them and sipping her water bottle through a straw, it going under her preferred mask. She played the electric piano, and with her mask, it kind of made her look like a robot, so the joke she could be apart of daft punk was evident in their fan base. 

 

Matt whined slightly but slowly sat up and drank a large chunk of his water after a bit of needling from Te-osh, their bassist and former med student, before he spoke. “A fan, a guy who’s come to literally all of our concerts.”

 

“A fan!?” Olia gasped, practically scandalized. “Seriously!?”

 

“To be fair, he is really hot.”

 

Olia looked at him skeptically and the other girls shared a concerned look. Clearly unsure of Matt crushing over a fan of theirs. 

 

“Are you sure he isn’t a stalker?” Te-osh asked cautiously, they had dealt with a couple before but crushing on one wasn’t a good idea at all. 

 

“I don’t think so, he’s never come up to me or any of us.” 

 

“You seem to have this guy memorized,” N7 commented, leaning back and crossing her legs. 

 

“I want to talk to him eventually, but I don’t know his name and it's like he disappears once a concert is over,” Matt explained once again, rubbing the back of his neck slightly. “He doesn’t seem like a crazed fan who’ll do something bad to me.”

 

Olia hummed skeptically and shrugged. “I’ll trust you know what you want on this, even if I don’t completely trust the guy-”

 

“I’ve been referring to him as Mr. Handsome Man.”

 

“Wow. Okay. That’s Gay.” Olia shook her head. “But why don’t you like… try and find him after a concert.”

 

“I’ve already said that he disappears, and with the amount of time it would take to get off stage to him safely, he’d be long gone.”

 

“Toss him a VIP badge?” N7 suggested, shrugging slightly. 

 

“I have terrible aim, and with my luck, someone else would catch it and be a crazy fan.” Matt countered, carding his fingers through his hair and pulling it up into a loose bun. 

 

“Call out to him during a performance, be direct about it.” Olia suggested again, poking Matt’s side.

 

“Oh hell no,” Matt shook his head quickly, shuddering at the thought. “The amount of anxiety that would cause both of us? And the second-hand cringe in general? No thanks…”

 

He could hear the audible eye rolls coming from his bandmates. Good to know they supported him, yeah right. 

 

“You’re only going to pine more if you don’t do anything about it, Matt.” Te-osh sighed, rubbing her forehead with a slight shake of her head. 

 

“I knooow” Matt whined, flopping out on the couch. “And I’m probably being dumb about this.”

 

“Perish.” N7 said bluntly before standing and stepping out of the room, clearly done of Matt’s shit. 

 

“I hate all of you.” Matt groaned, scrubbing over his face with more groans. 

 

“Your fault.” Olia snorted, getting up and exiting with Te-osh to leave Matt to his pining. 

 

***

Matt groaned as he flopped onto the hotel bed and tossed his notebook aside, fresh out of the showering and into cute pajamas that he wouldn’t admit to anyone that he likes to wear lest it got put on the internet and his fans going wild and drawing him in weirdly sexual poses in them. 

 

He already saw enough of people shipping him with other famous people, and weirdly his bandmates, did they forget he was gay or something. Though he certainly enjoyed the not sexual fanart he received. His fans were so talented.

 

He hauled his laptop out of its bag and onto his lap, haphazardly tossing the end of the charging cord towards the wall while plugging the other side in. He would plug it in when he got up again.

 

He had barely signed onto the hotel wifi before the notification that someone calling him had popped up on his screen.

 

_ -GreenGremlin is calling- _

 

“I didn’t even tell her that I was in the hotel” He grumbled, but accepted the call. Pidge’s face soon appearing on his screen, darkness surrounding her but her face illuminated by her own computer screen. 

 

“Sup’ Elon Musk” She hummed around a mouthful of what he could only suspect was Doritos.

 

“Hey Pidgeon, how’d you know that I was in my hotel on my laptop?” He asked, making sure his facecam was on as well before setting it down and rolling over to plug his laptop in.

 

“Well, Olia just posted a picture of her and Te-osh in their hotel room,” Pidge said, leaning back in her computer chair. “And your discord thing just came on without the phone icon next to it.”   
  
“Stalker” Matt grumbled, stepping over to the mini fridge and pulling out an adult beverage for himself. Though he paused as he stood straight, not looking back to his computer. “Shit, its the normal call time isn’t it”

 

“For you it is, it was technically three hours ago for me”

 

“I am so sorry-”   
  
“Oh god, don’t apologize, it's an easy mistake, especially with your life” Pidge groaned, tone giving way that she was debating already exiting the call. 

 

“But i usually have an alarm to tell me when it's time to call you” Matt pouted, walking back over and flopping onto the bed, pulling his laptop where he can see the screen. 

 

“I call bull on that, cause you’ve been late to every one of our calls.” Pidge groaned, rolling her eyes a little bit. “But I haven’t told you because you’d get into a pity party like this.”

 

Matt opened his mouth to retort but as soon as Pidge even saw him trying to, she groaned loudly and shoved even more doritos into her mouth. 

 

“Stooop with the pity” She huffed, shaking her head. “Let’s just get into the update, I can tell with your most recent status updates and the pajamas you’re wearing, that you are pining over someone somewhere, so spill the details, my brother.”

 

Matt blinked a couple of times in shock that his sister could even read him like that and hummed quietly, a fond smile breaking out on his face as he thought about the mysterious man at their concerts. 

 

“It’s no one special, don’t worry,” Matt said, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

 

“No one special?” Pidge laughed, dropping her head into her palm. “It's  _ you _ , if someone didn’t try to get you to talk about it, you’d fall into lover boy syndrome.”

 

“Pidge, please just drop it. It’s a person who comes to our concerts.” Matt sighed, really hoping that she wouldn’t get on his case for liking a fan of all things.

 

“Fine,” And Matt could bless her soul for not trying to pry further. “Anyway, I got a new idea for a song for you.”

 

He rolled onto his side and glanced over at Pidge with an eye raised, a silent request for her to go on. 

 

“Pluto love song.”

 

“Already on our list Pidgeon. Pluto will always be a planet to us and she deserves to be recognized.”

 

“Damnit, but you right.”

 

“Got any others? You usually have a few,” Matt couldn’t help but chuckle under his breath, she always attempted to give them some new ideas for their songs whenever they called. 

 

“Next one is uh… one sec,” there was a flurry of typing noises coming from his speakers as Pidge typed away at her computer to find the idea she had written down. “Cold hearted Nitrogen Bitch is the title, working title of course. But tell her she needs to get some oxygen into her brain and that whatever she says to you, you’ll only say no and you can do it better.”

 

“That sounds scarily familiar, what’s it based on?”

 

“Remember your science teacher in senior year? The one who made everything like ten times more difficult than it needed to be and you kept yelling at her?”

 

“Ugh her, why’d you have to remind me of her? And why  _ about  _ her?” 

 

“Someone with her last name applied for the open position to work with me and got the job,” there was blatant irritation in her voice. Matt looked up with a questioning glance, eyebrow raising slightly. 

 

“You sound like you don’t care for this person” He stated, leaning into the screen for a second. 

 

“He asked me to look over his code a couple of days ago and it’s just complete utter  _ jargon _ ” Pidge exclaimed, tossing her hands in the air before scrubbing them through her hair. “I couldn’t understand  _ any of it! _ ”

 

“So what did you do? Tell me more of this Jargon Man.”

 

“More like Jargon Boy, I told him his coding sucked and then he got mad because he understood it just fine. Worst of all, the team leads understood it too!”

 

“Was it a ‘this isn’t streamlined’ you’re not understanding, or ‘this is a style of programming I’m not used to’ style of programming” Matt signed, knowing his sister had several problems like that in the past with her understanding just being something she wasn’t used to.

 

“Kind of both…” Pidge admitted, pouting at her brother not taking her side immediately. “Half of it was him not streamlining things, the other half was him using a different style of programming.”

 

Matt hummed quietly and shook his head with a sigh. “Don’t be a jerk about telling people their coding sucks Pidgeon.” 

 

“I’m working on it,” She sighed, scrubbing her eyes slowly. “At least he’s not an actual jerk himself.”

 

“That’s good, why don’t you tell me how Mom and Dad are doing?” Matt said, hoping to get her off of the topic and onto a lighter one since it was sibling catch up time and as much as Matt liked to help his sister through her problems, he honestly didn’t want to be a backboard at the moment, not after a long day of concerts and traveling. 

 

Pidge took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes slightly, calming down a little bit before looking up at Matt. “Dad’s pissed off at He Who Shall Not Be Named. That’s not new, but he’s more pissed because a lot of his staff got furloughed and he’s seriously backed up, barely able to keep up with the workload with the staff he has available.”

 

“Are you serious!? I didn’t know that he who shall not be named had the ability to fuck them up like that.” Matt growled, shaking his head at the what all the hellish man had done.

 

“Yeah, apparently NASA is apart of the government. Who knew right?” Pidge rolled her eyes, leaning back a little bit. “I really wish I wasn’t serious. It’s honestly getting really really stupid.”   
  
“God, I feel so bad for all those workers.”

 

“Same, big same. I’m glad I got out of being a government contractor when I did. But Dad’s been giving money to his employees who need it to survive and all.”   
  
“That’s good… this all just sucks.”

 

“Yeah…” Pidge sighed, closing her eyes for a second. “Hopefully this whole shitstorm gets sorted out soon and Voldemort gets kicked out of office, as well as the rest of his posse and crotch spawn.”

 

“Yeaaaah… Are Mom and Dad home right now?” Matt asked, wanting to change the subject once again. Politics weren’t fun either. 

 

“Yeah, they are. They’re asleep though.”   
  
“Asleep?” Matt blinked, furrowing his brow and glancing at the time once again. “But it’s only nine.”   
  
“Did you already forget that I'm three hours ahead of you at the moment?” Pidge asked bluntly, cracking open a tired eye at her brother. 

 

“...shit yeah… it's midnight for you. Of course they’re asleep,” Matt sighed, slapping his forehead though blinking and looking back to his sister. “That reminds me.”   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Go the fuck to sleep.”

 

“Mmm... no.”

 

“Katie Marie Holt.”

 

“Bruh don’t just pull a girl’s middle name on her like that, especially when you’re only her brother.”

 

There was a long silence, Matt glaring at the camera unblinking as Pidge would not give it up.

 

“The only way you’ll get me to sleep is if you come to fight me” 

 

“No, _ Vai a dormire o ti chiamerò nonna.” _

 

“Fiiine...” Pidge grumbled, tossing her finally empty Dorito bag behind her. “Let me get to a line of code that ends in 0 and then I’ll get off for the night.”   
  
“Thank you Pidgeon, love you.”   
  
“Too hetero for me dude, but love you too.”   
  
“Nighty.”   
  
“Night.”

 

***

  
  
  


Matt could feel the adrenaline running in his veins as he stared out into the crowd of fans already bouncing at their arrival on stage. 

 

“It’s exciting to be out here in Emerald City tonight!” 

 

Matt glanced out to the front line of the crowd, unintentionally searching for that one person he was sure would be there. 

 

And that’s when his eyes caught the mysterious man, gazing into the stormy gray’s that entranced him so much. 

 

It was like time was standing still as he smiled at the man and winked, watching him smile brighter, making Matt’s own heart jump with glee. 

 

He had to turn back to the rest of the crowd, he couldn’t exactly turn into a gay disaster in the middle of a concert.

 

Matt started off with the first song, closing his eyes as he went into the words of the dumb periodic table.

 

He honestly enjoyed singing for crowds like that. Singing his heart out, especially if that handsome man liked it. 

 

By the middle of their performance, Matt finally looked back to the man, eyeing him up with a smirk. Luckily, a convenient line was coming up and he had to make sure that the guy was looking at him and  _ knew _ that he was talking to him. 

 

He glanced to the guy and hummed, wiggling his eyebrows a little bit. Then pointed to him as the line was about to come up.

 

Matt was pretty sure the guy was looking at him, at least that’s what it looked like with his crappy eyesight.

 

“You!” Matt sang, bouncing along with Olia’s drumming. “I wanna call  _ you _ ! Call you the things you don’t wanna hear!” He enunciated the ‘you’ towards the dude, hoping he understood what Matt was trying to do.

 

He turned back to the crowd though, not wanting to seem like a creep and let on to the other fans what he was doing. 

 

He continued singing, getting further into the hype until the end of the song when he finally got the chance to glance back over to the mysterious guy, eyes widening slightly at seeing black sharpie marks on the guy's arm, which he was holding up in attempts for Matt to see.

 

It was then that Matt realized he had made a mistake.

 

He couldn’t fucking see the numbers.

 

Because his contacts were out of date and he did not want to wear his Harry Potter glasses during a performance.

 

God, he was stupid. 

 

Instead of revealing the fact that Matt could not for the life of him read the numbers, he just winked to the guy and continued sinking, playing it off like he remembered it. 

 

At least the performance was recorded, hopefully the camera would have caught it.

 

Except the camera was in front of him, and the other wouldn’t be able to see the crowd with the lights shining on him. 

 

Matt was going to murder himself and schedule an eye appointment the next time he remembered because that was the stupidest gay disaster mistake he could have made. 

 

They had two more songs before they were done and walked off stage. At least they didn’t have any VIPs to entertain for the night. 

 

He just flopped face first into the couch once they were in their room, groaning loudly as the girls just walked around him and relaxed into the other seats. 

 

“Fuuuck,” He groaned, nearly rolling off onto the floor. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Olia said absentmindedly, assuming it was Matt just being a gay disaster yet again.

 

“I knoooowww,” Matt whined, finally flopping onto the floor with a sigh. “I need to get my eyes replaced.”

 

“If you are referring to that fan you have a crush on, I could not see those numbers either. Considering the girl jumping in front of him,” N7 said, slowly sipping her water. 

 

Matt started to look up to the other members of the band, though a pillow was quickly thrown at him from the woman as she huffed. “Don’t even look at me, I was at the complete opposite end of the stage.”

 

A loud sigh just came from the singer and he resigned himself to flopping out on the floor, splaying out and staring at the ceiling. 

 

“Someone remind me to schedule an eye doctor appointment to get new contacts when we’re on our way home,” He mumbled, shaking his head a little bit.

 

“Well, you’re gonna have to wait a while cause we’re headed north first since we have one more concert on this tour and  _ you _ have a television interview with that weird saturday night dude,” Olia hummed, leaning back with her phone to look at their full schedule. “So you should probably wear your glasses until you can get a new prescription.”

 

“And ruin my beautiful image?” Matt huffed, tossing the pillow at Olia. “No thanks, plus with the amount I jump around they’d probably just get thrown off and I’d accidentally bust them.”

 

“I say that’s only like half valid dude” Olia chucked the pillow back onto the couch, so no one else could toss the pillow around.

 

Matt groaned lowly and crawled onto his hands and knees before pulling himself into a standing position. 

 

“I’m gonna go mope around and see if the camera’s caught a glimpse of his arm” He announced, snatching up a water bottle before walking out of the room. 

 

“The likelihood of that is minimal!” N7 yelled as he walked passed, earning a middle finger in her general direction.

  
  


***

“I’m here with lead singer of Rebellions Hour, Matthew Holt! Hey Matthew, what’s life on the road been like for you?”

 

Matt glanced around a little bit, looking to the small crowd behind the camera. He really wasn’t one for interviews but their manager had said it would be good publicity. After a few beats he turned back to the interviewer, he was pretty sure the guys name was Chase Wright. He probably should’ve double checked what his name was. 

 

“It’s been pretty tiring, but also awesome.” Matt said, smiling to Chase as he leaned back in the chair. “I love seeing all of my fans. Especially the ones who legit just support me and enjoy my music. I would go anywhere to sing for people who just want to enjoy what I do.”

 

“You’re dedicated and loyal to your fans,” Chase mused, leaning forward to rest his chin on his hands  “It’s sweet, you don’t really see many artists who care about their fans. Though speaking of fans, do you have anyone who’s a fan of  _ you _ , personally?” His tone was teasing almost, which put Matt off somewhat, like he was more interested in juicy gossip than actually getting to know Matt like this interview was supposed to be.

 

“Uh well…There is this one guy… ” Matt flushed at the thought of the fan he still didn’t know the name of. He paused for a second, wondering if it was a good idea to bring this up but he figured he could for now, to possibly find that mystery man. “He’s a fan of mine, of the band, but he’s been coming to all of our concerts, like since the beginning.”

 

“Wow!” Chase gasped, leaning forward even more. “Such dedication! Have you talked or met him yet?”

 

“I haven’t actually,” Matt frowned, slumping in the comfortable chair slightly.  “I could never find him after concerts and he’s never come to a meet-or-greet or got a VIP pass before. I wish he would though, I’d really like to meet him personally.”

 

“Such a shame he’s never come to meet you” Chase hummed, making a slight face “You’d think that such a dedicated fan would try and actually meet you, but he must have more important things to do after concerts”

 

Matt’s frown deepened at the wording but nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I would love to meet him in person, eventually at least. I’ve even gushed to my sister about him during our weekly skype call.”

 

“Speaking of!” Chase gasped bouncing up at the mention of Pidge. “I heard your sister got her first degree.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Matt had to do a double take at the sudden topic change but he wasn’t adversed to it. “I’m super proud of her, it’s technically her second bachelor's degree though, this time it’s in computer science. She’s worked super hard for it, even though it made her sleeping habits are less than stellar.”

 

“That’s really interesting,” The interviewer gasped, then made a face, scrunching it in thought. “Don’t you ever get jealous though?”

 

Matt physically jerked at that comment and looked to Chase in confusion. “Why?” He asked incredulously. “Is there a reason I should be jealous?”

 

“Well,” Chase hummed, leaning back in his chair. Entirely too laid back for his question for Matt’s liking. “Your mom is the best lawyer in the country, your dad is one of NASA’s top researchers, and your sister just completed her first masters degree at only sixteen, and you’re well… I think you understand”

 

Matt stared at his interviewer, face furrowing into a glare as he sat up straight, almost leaning into the other. “No, I don’t think I understand. Why don’t you explain for me?”

 

“Science and technology are much better branches for most careers,” Chase began, almost hesitant to explain to Matt. “And academic success does wonders for getting a job. Having a career, a musician is never a guaranteed thing and many just fail at it.”

 

“Honestly, can you pull your head out your entitled ass for a minute?” Matt said, he couldn’t exactly just blow up at the guy just yet, he had to give him a thorough verbal noodle lashing first. “Art careers are so undervalued! Don’t give me that look, let me explain something to you.

 

It takes years of hard work and dedication for anyone to become good at anything. It took a professional musician to make the theme song to your show. It took a graphical designer to create the graphics on here. It took an architect to create your set.”

 

“All of which, are art careers, that takes dedication and hard work!” He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Chase with another harsh glare. “JUST as much as any STEM career.”

 

He stood, starting to pace in front of the studio set. God this was gonna be posted everywhere. His manager was going to yell at him, but he really needed to set this asshole straight. “Fuck it, possibly even more than an astrophysicist!” He turned to Chase and gestured to himself “And i’m saying this as someone whos done both! I have three masters degrees, computer science, chemistry, and astronomy. I have a bachelors in biology!”

 

“I worked for fucking NASA as a lead programmer and a researcher under my dad for three years and let me tell you,” Matt was seething at this point, gritting his teeth between pauses. “Becoming a musician has been a much harder process than any of my degrees took.”

 

“I’m out,” Matt shook his head quickly, stepping away from Chase’s desk and ripping off the small clipped on mic. “I’d rather not continue a conversation with a guy who thinks a person’s value is based on their academic success and physical appearance and occupation.”

 

His heart was physically racing as he walked off the set, passing off the microphone and the pack to the first person he saw with a headset while he made his way through backstage. He did not want to go back to that studio at all and did not give a shit if he was blacklisted or not. 

 

***

 

_ “Juliana, I lo-”  _ Click

 

_ “We’re delta airlines and life is fuc-”  _ Click

 

_ “Judge Judy, I was unjustly-”  _ Click

 

“Keith, find a channel or turn off the TV” Shiro sighed, not even glancing up from his book as he heard his brother continue to flip through the channels.

 

“It’s not my fault there’s nothing on” Keith pouted, curling up slightly under their shared blanket on the couch. 

 

Instead of taking Shiro’s suggestion of switching off the tv, he continued to flip through channels, several in fact. 

 

_ “I’m here with lead singer of Rebellions Hour, Matthew Holt! Hey Matthew, what’s life on the road been like for you?” _

 

Keith audibly gasped and reached over, slapping Shiro’s arm several times to get his attention despite the fact Shiro had already paused in his book at hearing the name ‘Matthew Holt’.

 

“It’s your favourite singer! Your crush!”    
  
“I heard, Keith” Shiro hummed absentmindedly, looking up with a fond smile and light blush creeping up on his face. 

 

_ “Do you have anyone who’s a fan of  _ you _ , personally?”  _ The interviewer asked.

 

_ “Uh well…There is this one guy… ” _ Shiro watched the flush creep up on Matt’s face, while he was pretty sure he was talking about him, there was no way for him to prove it, especially after Matt not even calling him after he blatantly gave his number and they had direct eye contact for at least a few minutes.  _ “He’s a fan of mine, of the band, but he’s been coming to all of our concerts, like since the beginning.” _

 

Shiro didn’t have to look over to Keith to know he was grinning like a cheshire cat. 

 

“You know he’s talking about you” Keith commented, nudging his brother. “You went to one of his  _ very first concerts _ and have attended  _ every. Single. One.” _

 

“I know, I know, but I really don’t think he’s talking about me Keith” Shiro sighed, brushing his arm off. “Like, I gave him the opportunity to call me, but he either forgot my number, or didn’t want to call me.”

 

“Maybe you should, I dunno, DM him or something?” Keith huffed, crossing his arms like it was the most obvious statement in the world. “Get all this sorted out and maybe actually talk to him for once?”

 

“He probably doesn’t run his own twitter, and if he does, it’s probably closed to people that he doesn’t follow.” Shiro frowned, glancing away. 

 

“You’ll never know if you don’t at least try!!!”

 

Shiro just rolled his eyes and went back to his book, not really interested in trying to begin with. What were the chances of him getting with famous singer Matt Holt anyway.

 

_ “No, I don’t think I understand. Why don’t you explain for me?” _

 

Keith let out a long groan at not being answered before pulling out his phone and checking the time before proceeding to let out another very long groan.

 

“We need to go to bed if we’re planning to start our drive so  _ you _ can go to the last concert on his tour.” Keith whined, flopping over to rest his head on his brothers shoulder. 

 

“I know, I’m the one driving. You get to sleep in the car for most of it.”

 

“Touche”

 

***

Matt sung absentmindedly as he scanned the crowd, looking for his favorite fan. He couldn’t help but feel more excited than usual to see him. He wanted to try and talk to him, or see if he could get his number again. 

 

Though Matt couldn’t see him. He didn’t want to believe that the guy didn’t show up, maybe he had gotten cheaper seats where the singer couldn’t see him. 

 

It was weird to say that he was worried about a fan that he had never met before, but he honestly was. He was worried for the fan he had never had a conversation with and could honestly say he had a crush on. 

 

He couldn’t let it get him down though, they were in the middle of a song, in the middle of a concert. 

 

Matt took a deep breath during the break and tried to bury the worry in his chest. He couldn’t get too distracted, people would realize that he wasn’t entirely into the performance. 

 

Even if it was only because he couldn’t see his favourite fan.

  
  


***

Over the next couple concerts, Matt kept an eye out for the fan, looking out for the guy who had taken his heart and was the sole focus of his worries. The others kept asking if he was okay and what was wrong. He partially explained it once, but never the full story. 

 

What he didn’t expect was a hashtag to pop up on his recommended twitter feed after a short livestream they hosted, where he ended up explaining why he was really distracted at the few recent concerts. 

 

“This hashtag is called ‘Find Mr. Handsome Man’, Pidge what the fuck” Matt huffed as he flopped back into his bed, finally at home after the long tour that kept him away several months. 

 

“Its gonna be the only way to find him so you’re not a complete gay disaster” She said, flopping over his legs and trapping him on the bed. “Am I implying I started it? A little bit”

 

“It’s just…” Matt blushed, trying to determine how he exactly felt about the whole situation. Especially with the fact that one of his fans drew up a legitimate wanted poster with a very accurate image of what the mystery man looked like. “Its weird”

 

“Weird how?”

 

“Like I expected my fans to go crazy and be jealous that they’re not the ones I'm crushing over and all, and the fact that they’re all like… genuinely interested in finding him for me???”

 

Pidge rolled slightly to look at him raising an eyebrow. “Bro, they know you’re gay and your whole fanbase is of the older people, not young teenage girls who threaten the first person who ‘dare try and steal their man’ on the internet.”

 

“Okay fair,” Matt sighed, turning off his phone screen and setting it face down on the bed. “I don’t know how I'd react to finding out someone is like that over _ me _ ”

 

Pidge only shrugged and rolled back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. “Just be glad you don’t, I guess.”   
  
“Yeah, your right…”

 

“Come on, let’s go help mom with dinner”

  
  


***

 

Shiro groaned lowly and stretched out the best he could in the hospital bed. He had been incredibly bored the past few weeks, especially after the accident. 

 

Three weeks prior, Shiro and his brother had been in a major car accident on their way to the next concert. 

 

Keith had been lucky and got out with only a few scratches and needed stitches on a huge gash on his cheek that luckily didn’t break through. 

 

But Shiro’s injuries were much worse, much much worse. He ended up losing his arm and received a multitude of scars on the rest of his body.

 

He didn’t remember much of the first week after the accident, but he heard from Keith that he was really out of it, barely awake and conscious to do anything, let alone hold a conversation. The second week in the hospital, he was more awake and he heard most of everything then, even if he was loopy and had to be reminded several times during that time. 

 

Now it was the third week and Shiro was struggling to keep himself from getting mind-numbingly bored while Keith stayed by his side the entire time, barely leaving to go get food for himself. 

 

“Hey look,” Keith hummed, nudging his brother carefully and holding up his phone to reveal the twitter trending tab. “There’s a hashtag called Find Mr. Handsome Man.”

 

“Okay, and?” Shiro sighed, leaning back in the bed after he read the headline, not bothering to read the small blurb on the bottom. 

 

“It's about you dumbass,” Keith rolled his eyes and pulled his phone back. “ ‘Musician Matthew Holt is looking for a fan that's been to many of his concerts.’ like you can’t expect that to NOT be about you.”

 

“It could be about anyone Keith” Shiro rolled his eyes and turned away for a second, pulling the blanket over his legs further up his torso. “We’ve already had this discussion… I think”

 

It was no question that the accident had messed up Shiro’s memory a little bit, casting a fog over the week prior, and while he got most of it straight, he wasn’t sure about the events of what happened either. 

 

Keith deflated slightly and curled up in the seat. “Well, we did have this discussion, and all the descriptors lead to you just so you know.” He said, watching his brother sadly. “Someone even did a drawing based on what Matt described and it looks a lot like you”

 

Shiro let out a long sigh and finally looked back at Keith, raising an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that?”   
  
“I am,” Keith affirmed, furrowing his brow. “Dude, please just message him already. You two are both disasters.”

 

“Fine fine… hand me my phone off the charger.” Shiro reached out his remaining arm as Keith unplugged his phone and deposited it carefully in Shiro’s hand. “Help me sit up a little bit too”   
  
After a few minutes of fenegalling to get the hospital bed to sit up and a little help from the nurse, Shiro had the small table over his lap with the twitter messenger open on the screen. How trying to type with one arm was going to work, he had no idea, he just hoped it wouldn’t make his spelling end up horrible. 

 

-

 

MATT ATTACK

@MattHoltOfficial

 

Hi, I saw the posts about you trying to find #MrHandsomeMan 

 

Well, I think I'm that guy

 

I don’t entirely think so but my brother pestered me to message you.

  
  


Why does he think that? Lol

 

-

 

Shiro immediately felt his face heat up at Matt actually responding to his message. Never in his life did he expect for his favourite singer to respond to him. 

 

After a few minutes deliberation, he decided to open up his gallery and sent an older selfie of him, he didn’t want Matt to see his current appearance. 

 

-

 

Well, because this is what I look like?

 

And Keith (My brother) is absolutely stubborn on the fact 

that all your descriptions look like me?

 

H O L Y   S H I T

 

IT IS YOU

 

Wait what

 

YOU’RE THE GUY I’VE BEEN LOOKING FOR

 

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN

 

ALL MY LIFE

 

Seventeen million miles away

 

Okay but wait seriously?

 

I’m the dude you’ve been pining over?

 

Ye dude

 

You tried to give me your number but i have 

absolutely shit vision

 

But I know when I'm looking at you, my 

vision is 20/20

 

Oh my god

 

I can’t believe this is happening

 

So where have you been!?

 

I keep looking out for you at concerts but you 

Haven’t been at them recently

 

And i know that you usually come to fuckin

 

ALL of them

 

Uh well….

 

I got into a car accident

 

And i’m in the hospital right now

 

Are you okay?

 

Wait no I shouldn’t ask that

 

Of course you’re not okay

 

You were in a car accident

 

You’re cute

 

Thanks for worrying

 

But everything’s okay

 

Our only pain at the moment is gonna be

Dealing with insurance, since we know for 

A fact that we weren’t at fault for the accident

 

Do you need any help with paying for your

Medical bills?

 

I can always help with those

 

We’re good i think

 

Thank you though

 

If you ever need help with paying for them

 

Just ring me up

 

I’m willing to help like

 

200%

 

-

 

Shiro couldn’t help but smile softly at his conversation with Matt, pointedly ignoring the cocky smirk coming from Keith.

 

They talked for a long while, about everything, anything. Turns out they had a lot of things in common, and they were definitely interested in each other on a level way above fan and celebrity. 

 

For some reason, Shiro agreed to a date. 

 

Inside his hospital room.

 

In a week.

 

How Shiro had managed to do that he didn’t know, and if Matt would even be allowed in the room, he didn’t know either. 

 

But at least they had agreed to have another date already, once Shiro was out of the hospital and able to care for and not strain himself in daily activities. 

 

Shiro was a blushing idiot by the time Matt said he had to go, apparently meeting up with his sister to go see a movie that had just come out. Matt made sure to give Shiro his number so they could keep talking over text rather than twitters messenger. 

 

He couldn’t wait.

 

***

 

Matt took a deep breath as he walked out of the elevator. He had two boxes of food hanging in a bag on his arm and a bouquet of hydrangeas in the other. He followed the nurse and readjusted his glasses as they walked down the halls closer to Shiro’s room. 

 

It felt like hours before they got to the room and Matt was tense in apprehension. It took him a few seconds before he knocked on the door. 

 

A short asian dude with a healing scar on his face opened the door with a glare. Keith, he figured. 

 

“Uh Hi” Matt breathed out, leaning back a little from Keith’s glare. 

 

“He’s inside, no funny business” Keith deadpanned, holding the door for Matt before walking out down the hall. 

 

Matt stared at him for a couple seconds before shrugging and walking inside, immediately looking to the man sitting on the bed. 

 

Shiro. 

 

Matt’s cheeks immediately heated up when he saw the man of his dreams sitting on the bed and carefully walked closer.

 

“Hey” Shiro chuckled, finally looking up to see the other, his own blush creeping up on his face. “Sorry I can’t exactly stand to meet you, and that I couldn’t exactly get all prettied up for you.”

 

“It’s fine” Matt smiled, tension already dissolving as he walked closer and set the take out boxes on the table and set the flowers next to the vase of roses. “You’re gorgeous no matter what.”

 

“Oh my god” Shiro laughed, watching Matt grab a chair and pull it over to the bed. “I am not”

 

“Mmmm yeah you are” Matt said, crossing his legs. “No objections. But anyways, its really nice to finally meet you in person”   
  
“Same, though I kinda wish it wasn’t in a hospital” Shiro sighed, leaning back comfortably in the bed. 

 

“Yeah, that’s why I brought my own food though. Since hospital food kinda sucks.” Matt hummed, reaching over to the boxes of food and handing Shiro one. “I got you some Jiaozi and sesame chicken cause you said you like it.”

 

“Yess” Shiro hissed, immediately taking the box and setting it on his lap. “If I had to eat another round of hospital food I think I would have died.”

 

“Well, you’re welcome” Matt snorted, setting his own box in his lap. “I’m not the best at social interactions in person forewarning.”

 

“Really? I would have thought that you were suave genius considering how you act in interviews.”

 

“Eh, I don’t really count that as in person social interaction. That’s me putting on a fake face to get through it all.” Matt shrugged, passing up chopsticks to Shiro and keeping a pair for himself. 

 

“Makes sense, I finally heard about what happened on the Wright show” 

 

“Oh you saw that…?” 

 

“I read about your rant online, I made Keith turn off the interview because we had to go to sleep since we were driving to your next concert the next morning.”

 

“Oh” 

 

“If it helps, I agree with most of your points.” Shiro chuckled awkwardly. “Like look at me, I’m a former military pilot and now i’m a data analyst who’s a metal head slash rocker.”

 

Matt bounced his head slightly in thought. “Yeah, yeah. I just don’t really like yelling a lot. Like dude I was shaking after that.”

 

“I don’t blame you, that dude was a complete jerk.”

 

They continued to talk about various things for about an hour while they slowly ate their food, their connection getting bigger and bigger until Matt was sitting on the bed with him and they were talking even more once the food was gone. 

 

Matt admitted he would really love to go on a lot more dates with Shiro, who readily agreed. 

 

“I should be going.” Matt said quietly after another hour had passed. “We’re having a jam session tomorrow bright and early.”

 

“Alright, make sure to text me when you get home” Shiro smiled, pulling his arm away from Matt. 

 

“I will, don’t worry.” Matt smiled, leaning up to kiss Shiro’s cheek softly before pulling away and standing up. “I’ll see you again soon, promise.”

 

Shiro nodded and waved as Matt walked out of the room, nearly running into Keith who was waiting outside. 

 

“Standing in front of the door that close is not advised” Matt mumbled, raising an eyebrow up at Keith as the door shut behind him. Keith glared down at him and crossed his arms, apparently not keen on taking the advice. 

 

“If you do anything to hurt my brother,” Keith started, voice quiet so that anyone that may have passed couldn’t hear him. “Like I’ve seen many famous shit bag’s do, I will find you, and I will castrate you, and hang it over our doorway at home as a trophy.” Matt immediately paled and started to siddle around Keith, eyes wide at the threat. 

 

“Hey man,” He tried to pacify, holding his hands up. “I have no intention to hurt Shiro, like at all.”

 

Keith eyed him up and down and the glare didn’t dissipate. “We’ll see about that.”

 

Matt gulped and started walking away, feeling the burn of Keith’s glare on his back even after he heard the sound of the other entering the room. 

  
  


***

 

Later that night, Matt finally flopped down into bed and plugged in his phone so he could immediately get onto it. He hummed softly as he opened Shiro’s messages and kicked his feet like the sixteen year old girl he felt like with how much his heart was fluttering. 

 

-

MR. HANDSOME MAN

(XXX) xxx - xxxx

Dude your brother is terrifying

 

Why do you say that?

 

Oh no

 

Did he say something to you after you left?

 

He threatened to castrate me if I hurt you

 

WHICH I DON’T PLAN ON DOING THANK

YOU VERY MUCH

 

Oh my god I’m so sorry

 

I swear he’s not like that normally

 

He’ll warm up to you I promise

 

He’s really soft once he’s comfortable around

You

 

Its okay

 

I know what having little siblings is like

 

Like honestly

 

I would do the same thing if my sister decided

To date anyone

 

Which i highly doubt she ever intends to do

 

But I think she would threaten you if anything

Happened to me too

 

Alright

 

But hey, at least I enjoyed the date!

 

I did too

 

It was really great Matt

 

Sorry I couldn’t exactly stand up and do much

With you though

 

It's okay!!!

 

You’re still healing!!!

 

And just meeting you in person is worth it

 

We can always go on a better date once 

You’re better

 

Okay

 

I should be going to bed now though

 

Good night Matt

 

Nighty Shiro~

 

***

 

Matt swung his hand in Shiro’s as they walked down the sidewalk, a milkshake in his free hand. Shiro had gotten outfitted with a high tech prosthetic that was magnetised to bits of metal implanted in his skin that could be easily demagnetized for removal, all thanks to Matt of course. 

 

“Today’s been fun but I really don’t appreciate the sun being so bright” Matt commented, looking up at the sky for a second. 

 

“Well, it's what keeps the earth alive and all” Shiro chuckled, readjusting his own sunglasses as they kept walking back to Shiro’s apartment. “Plus it feels good”

 

“Okay Mr. Tan, you say that, but I'm the one who’s pasty white!” Matt whined, dropping his empty milkshake container in a trashcan they passed. “I’m the whitest italian you will ever meet, this is what I get for having Irish grandparents on one side.”

 

Shiro just shook his head and glanced back as he heard a camera shutter, making Matt glance back as well.

 

“What are you looking at-? Oh shit” Matt groaned loudly at seeing several photographers following them, trying to be sneaky but ultimately failing since they didn’t take a camera shutter sound into account. 

 

Matt turned back and started to speed walk down the side of the road, very clearly wanting to get away from the photographers. Shiro went with him quickly until they heard the paparazzi running after them, and then they were running too. 

 

Until Matt’s knee gave out, because he had shitty knee’s already and he was not made for running.    
  
“Ow fuck!” Matt hissed as his knee slammed into the hard concrete, he didn’t notice Shiro stopping until he was being picked up in a fireman’s carry and his boyfriend  _ kept running _ to the apartment building. 

 

Matt stared at Shiro as he continued to run, a bright blush on his face that his boyfriend could even do that. 

 

Shiro was easily able to open the door to the apartment building and darted into the elevator before the photographers following them could enter the building. 

 

Neither spoke until Shiro had gotten them into the apartment and set Matt down carefully on the couch, getting his leg propped up and the pant leg rolled up. 

 

Shiro finally looked up at Matt after he put a few bandaids over the gash on his knee and wrapped it in an ace bandage. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worried about the bright flush on Matt’s face.

 

“Am I okay?” He wheezed, finally deflating a little bit. “I just had the hottest man in the world FIREMAN CARRY ME LIKE A BLOCK”

 

“Well you’re kind of small so it wasn’t so bad-”

 

“That is insanely hot, Shiro you’re making me into more of a gay disaster!” Matt huffed, dropping his head back on the couch. “I didn’t even know you were that strong, why didn’t you tell me!”

 

“I mean, I told you I’m former military so I figured you would have assumed, and part of my physical therapy is just working out so…”

 

“I bet you could break me with your thighs!” Now it was Shiro’s turn to blush madly, moving to sit on the couch next to Matt rather than the floor. 

 

“I mean-”

 

“You’re so fucking hot i’m gonna die.”

  
  


***

Matt sighed as he walked on stage to the Coby Stevens Show, waving to the clapping audience until he sat down on the chair with an oof. He was very glad he wasn’t meeting with Chase again, though he was pretty sure he was blacklisted from the show, if not, he blacklisted them. 

 

“Hello, Matt!” Coby Stevens smiled at him, leaning forward at his desk. “It's wonderful to meet you.”

 

“It's nice to meet you too, Coby” Matt smiled back, getting comfortable in the seat. 

 

“I asked you on the show because I heard that there was finally a resolution to the Handsome Man search, you wanna tell us about that?” 

 

Matt hummed at the bluntness and shrugged. “Sure, I don’t see why not. Its kinda been solved for like a year and a half at this point.”

 

Coby looked to him and raised an eyebrow as to how it's been a year and a half and no one had heard anything about what happened after Matt had found him.

 

“His name is Shiro” Matt started, already smiling more fondly at the mention of his boyfriend. “We’ve been dating over a year at this point, not quite a year and a half because we didn’t decide to become partners until a few months because we're both incredibly gay disasters.”

 

“I am  _ incredibly _ in love with him, he is the sweetest man I have ever met,” Matt said, blushing a bit at this point. “He’s met my family and they’ve basically adopted him already.”

 

“Speaking of, how is your family? How did they react to the search?”

 

“Well,” Matt sighed. “My sister is actually the one who started the search because she knows I’m a disaster otherwise. My parents didn’t care that much, they just wanted me to be happy. Also, my dad says ‘Hi’ and wants me to encourage all the children who may be watching this interview that following your dreams is a good idea but don’t throw away your education as well”

 

“Definitely a good idea to follow” Coby chuckled, looking into the camera for a second. 

 

“My sister has been trying to sabotage me by sending any place that’s been thinking about interviewing me, with pictures of me and Shiro being dorks, also pictures of me that no one other than my friends are allowed to see because they’ll just become memes. So please, producers, ignore any email from her I swear to god.”

 

Coby laughed loudly at that, slapping the table at that. “Isn’t family supposed to embarrass you like that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow through his chuckles. 

 

“Yes but it’s my sister and I like my actual life to be more private than anything. The only images I allow to circulate are the ones I post myself, which includes selfies, like back on topic for a second. I have NO idea how I scored someone like Shiro, he’s really fucking attractive and a straight eleven while i’m here more of a seven or eight.”

 

“Well, I'm sure most of your fans out there think you’re incredibly attractive as well.” Coby shook his head, glancing out the crowd clapping and screaming at that. 

 

“No no, you don’t understand.” Matt pulled out his phone and immediately pulled up a picture of Shiro, reaching over to show Coby, who definitely flushed.

 

“Oh my, you’re right.”

 

“Exactly! And he’s mine!! Sorry audience, you don’t get to see him, he doesn’t want to be in the spotlight that much”

 

“That’s understandable, especially since you two are dating.”

 

“I have a really big surprise planned and I’m pretty sure he knows a little bit of what it is, but I can’t go into more detail because he’s listening and I can’t let him have any inkling as to what I’m planning.”

 

“Alright,” Coby laughed, then turned the camera, gesturing out to Matt. “Matthew Holt everybody!”

 

***

 

Matt panted heavily as they finished the fourth song of the night, adrenaline running in his veins and the weight of a small box in his pocket only fueling it. 

 

He stepped forward towards the mic stand and gulped down a couple breaths. The others knew the plan for the night so he was okay. 

 

He hoped.

 

“Alright, everyone!” Matt yelled, holding onto the stand. “We're gonna break off from our usual songs for a moment because I need my boyfriend Takashi Shirogane to come onto the stage.”

 

He knew Shiro would kill him for doing this afterwards, but he also knew that Shiro would love it. 

 

It took a few minutes but Shiro finally came onto the stage, looking to Matt confused and clearly embarrassed at coming onto the stage in front of thousands. 

 

“What's going on?” He whispered, walking up to Matt and letting his boyfriend take his hand, squeezing it back softly. 

 

“We’re gonna be singing ‘You’re the one that I want’!” Matt yelled, still conveying what was going on to the audience. 

 

Matt felt his heart practically vibrate in anticipation as he turned back to Te-osh to start the intro of the song. 

 

“I got chills, they're multiplying and I'm losing control. Cause the power you're supplying. It's electrifying!” Matt sung, pulling away from Shiro and starting to bounce along to the beat. He looked to Shiro to continue the song, knowing full well that his boyfriend knew the entire song by heart, especially with how much they watched Grease.

 

“You better shape up. Cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up

You better understand To my heart I must be true” Shiro sung back, unable to stop from laughing a little bit as he joined Matt in the dorkish dancing. 

 

“Nothing left, Nothing left for me to do”

 

“You're the one that I want,” They sung together, getting closer together as they danced. “Oo-oo-oo. The one that I want Oo-oo-oo The one that I want Oo-oo-oo, the one I need. Oh, yes indeed~!”

 

Matt slid away during the instrumental section, taking a couple breaths before reaching into his pocket and leaving it there.    
  
“Shiro, this is the first time I've had you up here with me.” He said, knowing that what he was saying was broadcasted out to the audience. “But its been two years since we started dating, and I think I finally know what I want to do.”

 

Shiro looked to him with a confused smile, still moving to the music a little bit, even as Matt walked closer.

 

“If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, better take my direction. Feel your way~” He sung, then slowly got down on one knee, smirking as Shiro froze in place and the audience around them went dead silent. 

 

“Takashi Shirogane, will you marry me?” He asked, finally pulling the small box out of his pocket and opening it. 

 

The audience was screaming, but Matt didn’t hear them. All of his attention was on the man he loved more than anything in the world. 

 

“Matt…” Shiro breathed, honestly looking like he would cry. “Yes!”

 

Matt popped up, immediately tossing himself into Shiro’s arms, kissing his now fiance sweetly as the music finally died down and the concert ended. 

 

The perfect proposal in his opinion.

 

***

 

Matt bounced as he dragged Shiro backstage, keeping his arms wrapped around his fiance’s. He was still vibrating, and he didn’t think it would stop for a long time. 

 

“Matt,” Shiro laughed, finally being allowed to sit on the couch with Matt pressed up against him. “Did you have to propose in a concert?”

 

“Hey man,” Matt giggled, pressing a small kiss to Shiro’s jaw. “You’re the one who told me that you wanted to be proposed to at a concert~”

 

“Well, obviously not like that!” Shiro whined, kissing Matt back softly. “But I still love you”

 

“I love you too 'Kashi” Matt said softly, climbing into Shiro’s lap to kiss him better. “I will always love you.”

 


End file.
